


Any way the wind blows

by Laxdrake4



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics, Song fict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys tis a one shot that I finally got to type up </p><p>Made this literally that Tuesday night after I got back from the early premier of the hobbit battle of five armies</p><p>Tis sad Ik </p><p>I own nothing<br/>The song  Any Way the Wind Blows is by HomeFree a accapella group ... Love them so much </p><p>Btw I has a tumblr look me up under the same tag as my penname</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any way the wind blows

_**Oh, you never know** _   
_**Life's an uncertain road** _   
_**Take you high and take you low** _   
_**But don't you worry baby** _   
_**I'll go anywhere, as long as you're there, any way the wind blows** _   
_**I'll be by your side for the rest of my life, any way the wind blows** _

Agog had finally been defeated. The long journey of finding and reclaiming Erebor had come to an end. With the eagle lord Gwaihir and his kin taking back the field from the orcs and the rest of the allied groups of elf man and dwarf rallying , all seemed to be in order. But up on the cliffs that the pale Orc had been directing the battle from, our little hobbit from the shire was watching Thorin as he gazed out over the battlefield.

The dwarf king not long after seeing the turnabout fell to the ice, the wounds he had taken from his defeat of Azog finally catching up with him. Bilbo instantly was at his side. The hobbit trying to stop the one person he had started to ... Love from passing beyond.

 ** _Oh, you never know_**  
 ** _Life's an uncertain road_**  
 ** _Take you high and take you low_**  
 ** _But don't you worry baby_**  
 ** _I'll go anywhere, as long as you're there, any way the wind blows_**  
 ** _I'll be by your side for the rest of my life, any way the wind blo_** ws

Thorin wanting to at least leave one regret taken care of, he leans up and takes bilbos face gently in his hands and kisses the Hobbit, pouring his love and regret for leaving him so soon. They had each finally found each other, their One. And yet neither would have very long together.

Bilbo tears up, whispering into Thorins lips as they kiss again, " please .... Thorin. Don't ... Don't you go where I can't follow ... "

The last thing Thorin say as he fades into the darkness, "farewell my master burglar. go back to your books, your fireplace, plant your acorn and trees watch them grow. if more of us value home above gold , it would be a merrier world."

**_Hold on baby, hold on tight I'm taking this ride with you_ **   
**_Baby, I'm taking this ride_ **   
**_I'm taking this ride with you I'll go anywhere,_ **   
**_as long as you're there (any way the wind blows)_ **   
**_I'll go anywhere, as long as you're there, any way the wind blows I'll be by your side for the rest of my life, any way the wind blows(x4)_ **


End file.
